Containers are used to transport goods between locations. The container is placed at a source location and loaded with goods, and the loaded container is transported to a destination location for drop off. Typically, to transport the container, the container is lifted by a fork-lift and placed onto a trailer and the trailer is hauled to the destination location using a tractor. At the destination location, the container is again lifted by a fork-lift to unload the container from the trailer.